


Birthday

by featherytongue



Series: Seasons Die One After Another [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like the original document said 22 instead of 25, maybe one day i'll write more fics, this was written ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherytongue/pseuds/featherytongue
Summary: Happy birthday to EXO's Super Baby Baby





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to EXO's Super Baby Baby

Sehun woke up that morning with a kiss on his lips and the warmth of Jongin on his body.  
"Happy birthday, Sehun-ah!"  
Sehun opened his eyes slowly, only to realise that it wasn't morning. He checked the clock on the nightstand. It told him it was 00:00.  
Sehun did not like to be woken up, especially not in the middle of the night, but who could say no to a Jongin whose eyes were filled with adoration and a smile that was only for Sehun.  
"Yah, say something!" Jongin said with another kiss, this time on Sehun's forehead.  
Sehun laughed, eyes crinkling into crescents that makes Jongin's heart melt.  
The two lovers cuddled in their bed before falling asleep again.

Jongin woke up earlier than Sehun that morning, which was good because Jongin had something he wanted to do for the birthday boy. Quietly, like a robber in the night (but in this case, like a boyfriend on a mischievous mission), Jongin snuck out of their shared apartment, leaving Sehun alone, sleeping soundly under the blanket Jongin covered him with before leaving.

Sehun woke up to an empty apartment, confused.  
"Jongin?" he sleepily called out.  
There was no reply.  
"Jonginie?" Again silence greeted him.  
Sehun sighed as he flopped on the couch before falling asleep again.

The next time Sehun woke up, he tasted icing on his lips and heard Jongin laughing.  
"Happy birthday Sehun-ah!" he said between his laughter.  
Sehun wiped the cake out of his eyes to search for Jongin.  
Sehun found Jongin on the floor, almost in tears from laughing at the sight of his boyfriend covered in cake.

Sehun looked around to see another cake (that was not destroyed on their coffee table, decorated with candles that spelled out 25. He cracked a genuine smile, it changed into an impish one. Jongin saw the playful twinkle in Sehun's eyes but by the time he scrambling up to his feet, his boyfriend had already pinned him to floor, kissing Jongin; simultaneously smearing the older with the cake that was on Sehun's face.

Jongin had accepted his fate and accepted the icing and cake with open arms, along with the kisses his boyfriend gave generously. The two boys lay entangled in each other's arms, bursting into laughter every time they look at each other.

By the time they got up to clean themselves up, they both remembered the cake on the coffee table, only to find the '25' had already melted into the cake, causing them to break into more fits of laughter.


End file.
